Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie
Description (Yes, the mighty BakaLord is doing it, So it can't end well) Marvel vs MLP, Which one of these 2 4th wall breaking comedians will win Fight A long time ago in a DEATH BATTLE about 2 years away A sexy man named "Deadpool" won against Deathstroke So Deadpool got a car with Deathstroke's head on it Which lead us to Today (Cue: Closer) Deadpool is seen driving on what's left of the highway Deadpool clears his throat "Hey, I was doing just fine before i met you I drink too much and that's an issue But i'm... (Stop music) Funny Voice: Aww i loved that song Serious Voice: You gotta be kidding me Deadpool: Not fine... Deadpool starts to sob Deadpool: i'll miss you Slade Deadpool leans over and grabs the head of Slade, and kisses him Deadpool: Ehh... Deadpool throws Deathstroke's head off the bridge and solutes, he looks around Deadpool: OHH... A magic Portal, What could go wrong Serious Voice: Everything Funny Voice: I have to Agree with him DP... Deadpool: Shut up, tell me one thing that could go wrong with this (Awkward Silence) Deadpool: Told ya Deadpool Steers the car into the portal Both Voices: Oh Shit *Poof* Twilight: Spike what's that up in the sky Spike: i think that's a Ca- (Cue: I Started a Joke ) The Car comes crashing down onto the building, The Castle collapses and chunks goes all over the town, Deadpool is on the ground with Small Chucks in Deadpool and Slashs all over his Body Deadpool: Ahh fuck, I need to take some notes on this type of shit Deadpool Gets out a Notepad and writes it down Deadpool: Boom, Now that's the 999th thing i shouldn't do Serious Voice: Don't forget, to write down "Not to appear in X-men movies" Funny Voice: What do you think is Number one Silly Serious Voice: So... you wanna check for survivors Deadpool: Nah fuck it, There's probably no one important here, Like Obama (Stop Music) Deadpool turns around to see a sign saying Welcome to Ponyvile, Population 2275 Serious Voice: Oh shit... Funny Voice: Wow, That's a lot Deadpool: I know... NICE Deadpool gets out a phone and takes a selfie next to the sign Deadpool Logs onto Twitter Deadpool Sends the Pic and shares it with all his friends (Cue: I wanna take you for a ride MvC3) Deadpool: OH SHIT, 2% Charge Deadpool Runs off Deadpool: SHIT SHIT SHIT, GOTTA FIND AN OUTLET ???: Hey you, Did you do this? Deadpool: Oh holy shit a Challenger, Whos it today, Is that You Deathstroke... Cable, oh-oh, i Know Deadpool Flips around and turns around pointing his swords at Pinkie Pie HERE WE GO!! Deadpool: SPIDERMA-...You gotta be kidding me Deadpool just stands there Funny Voice: Aww it's cute, Can we keep it Serious Voice: I'm pretty sure it's Pissed off at us Deadpool: I would rather face Francis Deadpool twirls his swords and charges at Pinkie Pinkie Quickly moves out of the way in kicks Deadpool in the back of the head Deadpool: Horse's can fight? WHAT THE FUCK INTERNET Serious Voice: Not the only connections with the Internet and Ponies Funny Voice Chuckles Pinkie Pie gets out her Party Cannon Deadpool: WHAT THE FUCK, WRITER Pinkie: Did you say the Writer Deadpool: WOAH, You can see The... OUTSIDE Pinkie: Of Course Deadpool stands the pile of rubble Deadpool: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, FUCK IT, i'm doing something someone should have done a long time ago Pinkie: What would that be Deadpool: DELETING YOUR SHIT SHOW AND FANBASE (Cue: ???) Deadpool teleports inside time itself, Pinkie also finds a way into time Deadpool runs over to the fiction, He slaps on some shades and tosses a grenade into the fiction room Deadpool: Finally i can put an end to this Horse Serious Voice: That's all of Fiction Deadpool: Which means Serious Voice: It means we're fictional Deadpool: AHHH SHIIIIIIIIIII- Deadpool and all of Fiction slowly vanishes in air Deadpool: Wooooorth iiiit *poof* DBX Who do You think will win Pinkie Pie Deadpool Who do You want to win Pinkie Pie Deadpool Category:BakaLord Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS TV' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Disney Vs Hasbro Category:Marvel VS MLP Category:Fourth Wall Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs